mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Dragon Dropped
:opens :Rarity: singsong Oh, Spiiiike? Are you in here? Hellooooo? :beat :Rarity: Spike? :Spike: Mm-hmm... :Rarity: Oh, there you are! I was starting to think you weren't here. I realize this is last-minute, but I've decided on a quick trip to the gem cave! I am on an urgent mission to find some faceted iridescence for my new design, and I can't think of anypony I'd rather have along than my favorite basket holder/bodyguard Spike. :beat :Rarity: Spike? :beat :Rarity: Spiiiike? :beat :Rarity: echoing SPIKE! :thud :Spike: What? Oh. Hey, Rarity. :Rarity: Honestly, Spike. It's almost as if you haven't been listening. :Spike: fire Oh, uh... of course I was. But just to be sure, could you say it all again? :Rarity: sighs I was saying that I had planned on visiting the gem cave— :Spike: Oh, no! Is that the time?! :Rarity: Aah! :Spike: panting :Rarity: Of course, you're right. This is a bit of a late start, and those gems won't pick themselves. :Spike: Uh-huh. :open :Rarity: But the real question is which basket do you want to hold? The smaller one, right? laughs :Spike: Oh, right. Sorry, Rarity. Can I take a rain check on... What was that again? :beat :Rarity: The... gem cave? :Spike: Right. Sounds great. But I need to get to the post office before noon. :Rarity: laughs All right, very funny. Obviously, you'll get the bigger basket, and I shall— :beat :Rarity: Spike? Hello? : :clinking :Rarity: I don't understand. For as long as we've known each other, Spike has never turned down an opportunity to join me here. It's his favorite place. :clinking :Rarity: Ideally you catch the gems, dear. And for a trip to the post office of all places? :clinking :Rarity: Maybe you should move closer? And why would Spike need to go to the post office at all? He sends mail by breathing! Breathing, darling! Breath mail! :clinking :Rarity: Honestly, Applejack, if you're going to fill in, you could make an attempt to hold the basket the way Spike would. :Applejack: spits And how's that? :Rarity: Well, for one thing, Spike knows how to keep things quiet so as not to waken the bats. :squeaking :Rarity: And he usually pulls me closely so no gem ever touches the ground! :Applejack: gasps Rarity, Spike's been followin' you closely since he got to Ponyville. And in case you hadn't noticed... echoing I AIN'T SPIKE! :squeaking :Rarity and Applejack: yelping :Rarity: Actually, Applejack, I had noticed! :open :thudding :Twilight Sparkle: Um, hi, Rarity. What's up? :Rarity: Ugh! Besides my mane? Well, that is a question for Spike. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Well, Spike isn't here. I think he's at the post office. :sounds :Rarity: Again?! What is it with Spike and the post office?! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, what's going on? :Rarity: Spike declined my invitation to the gem cave, and I intend to find out why. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. That doesn't sound like Spike. Did you two have some sort of fight? :Rarity: A fight? Goodness, Twilight. What in Equestria would we fight about? :Twilight Sparkle: I've had arguments with friends before, and they can put a real strain on friendships. :Rarity: Well, certainly. But I think I'd remember if we had an argument. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you didn't realize it? Do you think you could've done something that unintentionally hurt his feelings? :Rarity: Well, if I didn't realize what I did, how would I know what I have done when I did it? brays I wonder if that's it. It certainly would explain his behavior. I must apologize! :Twilight Sparkle: For what? :Rarity: Oh, pfft. That's hardly the point. Poor Spikey-Wikey! This calls for a grand gesture! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Good talk. groans :opens :Rarity: grunting :scraping :clang! :Gabby: Wow! That's a big crate of stuff you're mailing. :Rarity: I'm not mailing it. :Gabby: Then why are you pushing it into the post office? :Rarity: Oh. I didn't realize griffons worked at the Ponyville Post Office. :Gabby: Oh! giggles No, I don't work here exactly. I'm the official mail carrier of Griffonstone. Gabby Griffon. Nice to meet ya! :rattling :Rarity: sighs Yes, well, uh, these things aren't for sending. They're for apologizing to Spike. :Gabby: Oh! Spike was just here. He went to go make us a— :Rarity: That's perfect! It'll give me a chance to practice. Uh, you stand there and tell me if I hit the right apologetic notes. :Gabby: What are you apologizing for? :Rarity: Darling, I don't see why that matters. :clattering :clinking :thud :ka-chunk! :boom :playing :Rarity: overdramatically And that is why I simply cannot bear the thought of having hurt you! And even though I don't know what it is that I did, I want you to know that it doesn't matter! Because I am prepared to do anything to make it right! sobs And scene. :ka-chunk! :Gabby: speech :Rarity: Oh, sorry, dear. Here. :Gabby: I said, that sure sounds genuine. :Rarity: Well, of course it sounds genuine! It is genuine! :thud :Spike: Rarity? What are you doing? :Rarity: Obviously, I'm working on my apology to you, Spike. I don't know how I could be more genuine. I mean— gasps Spike! :zip! :ka-chunk! :boom :playing :Rarity: overdramatically Oh, Spike! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! :crash! :yowls :Rarity: overdramatically You have to forgive me! I don't know what I did or why you're mad at me! Just please say you forgive me! wailing Pleeeeeeeease! :Spike: Of course I forgive you. But, uh, what are you apologizing for? :ka-chunk! :Rarity: Why does everypony keep harping on that—?! Wait. Don't you know? :Spike: No, I'm not mad at you about anything. :Rarity: B-But... But I don't understand. If you're not upset with me, why in Equestria would you refuse to go to the gem cave? :Spike: Uh, because I had other plans? :clattering :Gabby: With me! :Rarity: gasps :Rarity: I don't understand. You two know each other? :Spike: Gabby and I are sort of pen pals. :Gabby: Yeah! There was this whole thing where I pretended to get a cutie mark because griffons don't get cutie marks, so Princess Twilight had Spike send a bunch of letters off to Griffonstone about the first griffon ever to get a cutie mark! Which I didn't really have. :Spike: Gabby wrote back explaining things, and after that we just started writing back and forth. :Gabby: Turns out we have a lot in common! We both come from cultures that don't have the friendliest of reputations. :Spike: slurps And we're both in the message-sending business! :Gabby: Uh-huh! :Spike and Gabby: gulp :Gabby: I sure wish I could send scrolls with my breath! :Spike and Gabby: laughing :Rarity: laugh Yes... Now I understand why you didn't come to the gem cave. Having a friend in town is a rare treat. Well, since you're busy today, maybe we can do something tomorrow. Fabric shopping? I know how you love to pick out the colors. :Spike: Uh, actually, now that there's a griffon at Twilight's school, Gabby's here all the time. :Gabby: Grampa Gruff asks for a lot of updates about how Gallus is doing. sighs Speaking of which, I better get going. :Spike: I'll fly with you. :Rarity: Well, all right. You two fly along. I'm sure Spike and I can do something some other— :beat :Rarity: ...time? :Rarity: I cannot decide which shade of purple is the most royal! And there's the pink! How will I ever choose?! :Rainbow Dash: grunting Too bad Spike's not here. I bet he could help you narrow it down. :Rarity: He is a good sounding board, isn't he? :thud :close :music :clicks :clinking :opens :opens :thud :slurping :machine whirring :Rarity: sighs Could you bring the pincushion a little closer, dear? I suppose now that Spike's always so busy with Gabby, I'm just now realizing how much his presence has meant to me over the years. :beat :Rarity: Even closer, darling. I don't want to prick you. I have to admit everything feels a bit "less than" without him. Too close! :thud :Rarity: Oh, darling, it's no use. Thank you for trying. I'm just accustomed to the help of a small, highly attentive dragon. :Fluttershy: Maybe you should let Spike know how grateful you are for everything he's done for you. :Spike: snoring Aah! :Rarity: Oh, I am sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to frighten you. :Spike: Rarity? What are you doing here? :Rarity: Well, I realize it's late. Or rather, early. But I have a surprise, and I just couldn't wait to share it. The Great Gem Crevasse of the Crystal Mountains! :click :Spike: Whoa! :Rarity: It is only accessible once a year, and I thought a little day trip would make a wonderful thank you for all the help you've given me over the years. :Spike: Oh. But I'm supposed to meet Gabby today for her rounds. :Rarity: I see. Well, there's always next year. :opens :Spike: You know what? I'll just write her a note. :Rarity: Are you sure? :Spike: Absolutely. :chugging :hisses :clinking :Spike: Wow. Rarity, you weren't kidding. The Gem Crevasse was amazing! I'll be snacking on these for a week. :Rarity: What did I tell you? :Gabby: Hey, Spike! :Spike: Gabby! You won't believe where I went today! :Gabby: Actually, I think I will. I got your scroll. The Great Gem Crevasse sounds a lot better than doing my rounds. :Spike: Mm-hmm! :clinking :Gabby: Whoa! It was definitely better! I gotta get back to Griffonstone, but you have to tell me all about the Crevasse tomorrow! :Spike: Absolutely! grunts Thanks again, Rarity. What a great day. :Gabby: Okay! Start from the beginning, because I want to hear everything! :Spike: Well, to get to the Crevasse, you have to climb across a rope bridge because the air's too thin to fly! :Gabby: That is amazing! Then what?! :thud :Gabby: Whoa! :Spike: Sorry, Rarity! :Rarity: Oh, no apology necessary, Spike. In fact, I was just looking for you. :Spike: You were? Why? :Rarity: Because I just acquired... these! :Spike: Passes to Power Ponypalooza!? For today!? :Rarity: Mm-hmm! I know we just went to the Crevasse, but I feel I've barely scratched the surface of expressing my gratitude for all you do. :Spike: Uh... of course I want to go, but that'll be two days in a row we haven't hung out. :Gabby: Nah! Are you kidding? It's Power Ponypalooza! You have to go! And now you'll have two things to tell me about! :Spike: Okay! Come on, Rarity! Let's go! :Spike: Whew! Are my claws sore. :Rarity: Indeed. I had no idea how much walking there is at a Power Pony convention! :Spike: grunting Aww. I know I told Gabby we'd hang out tomorrow, but I might need the whole day to rest. :Rarity: Whoo. I know what you mean. Perhaps you could, uh, just send her another note. :Rarity and Spike: grunting :Spike: chuckles I think maybe you're right. :Rarity: Honestly, I might need to spend tomorrow putting my hooves up as well. laughs :opens :on door :opens :Rarity: I hadn't counted on Power Ponypalooza being quite so draining, but I thought we might spend the day recuperating together. :Spike: No way! Ogres & Oubliettes?! :Rarity: Well, I know how much you enjoy it. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity for you to teach me the game. :opens :Gabby: echoing Spike? I got your note! I figured I'd come by before my rounds with a bowl of energizing turnip soup. :Rarity and Spike: fading in :Rarity: Can Princess Shmarity use her Shield of the Coiffure to defend herself from the purveyor of poor color coordination? :Spike: Oh, she can try... Success! Shmarity's shield holds against the Green-Eyed Monster's attack! And then—! :Gabby: Spike? :Spike: Oh, hi, Gabby. We were just— :Gabby: Your scroll said you were too tired to do anything today. But I guess you were just too tired to do anything with me. :Spike: No-no-no-no! That's not true! I can come with you on your rounds right now! :Gabby: I don't think so, Spike. Maybe I'll just handle the rounds on my own from now on. :clinking :Rarity: Oooh! Princess Shmarity uses her Prismatic Beam to change that poor monster's color to a more pleasing shade of purple! :Rarity: What do you think, Spike? Solids or prints? :Spike: sighs Prints, I guess. You already have a lot of solid colors. :Rarity: Oh, you are so right. Prints it is! So nice to have you back, Spike. :register rings :Rarity: Although I hope you're able to reconcile with Gabby. :Spike: I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to. :music :Rarity: I quite enjoyed our day together today, Spike. :Spike: Yeah... :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Spike. :Spike: Uh-huh... :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. I've never seen Spike this sad before. Do you know what happened? :Rarity: throat Yes, well, perhaps he's still just tired from Power Ponypalooza. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think that's it. :Rarity: I... suppose... it's possible it could have something to do with... coughs Gabby not wanting to spend time with him anymore. :Twilight Sparkle: What? I thought the two of them were hanging out all the time. :Rarity: They were! Honestly, it took everything I had to convince him to spend any time with me at all! But between crystal gem crevasses, Power Pony conventions, and a marathon game of O&O, I managed to get some time in. :Twilight Sparkle: It sounds like you made sure he didn't have any time to spend with Gabby at all. :Rarity: What?! Pfft! I most certainly did not! :beat :Rarity: Well, I... suppose I may have monopolized him a teeny bit. sighs I'd just grown so used to having Spikey-Wikey around, I wasn't prepared for how much I'd miss him when he wasn't. :Twilight Sparkle: Friendships change, but just because Spike made a new friend doesn't mean he stops being yours. :Rarity: I know, but now I have to share him! Which I suppose I'll have to get used to. gasps Right after I fix the mess I've made! :Twilight Sparkle: Good talk. :Gabby: sighs :opens :playing :Gabby: Rarity? Is all this stuff for Spike again? Wouldn't it be easier to just give it to him? And why are you even here? :Rarity: I am here to apologize. Actually, more to confess. And all of this stuff isn't for Spike. It's the evidence against me! :Gabby: Evidence? For what? :Rarity: For my acts of utter selfishness! :Gabby: I don't understand. :Rarity: These are items I used to lure Spike into spending as much time with me as possible! :Gabby: They are? You did? :Spike: Rarity? What are you doing? :Rarity: Well, obviously I'm apologizing to Gabby so the two of you can renew your friendship, Spike. Now please, even if you can't forgive me, you simply must forgive— gasps Spike?! Oh. I actually owe you an apology, too. :Gabby: You apologize a lot. :Rarity: I wish I didn't need to, but the more time you two spent together, the more I missed my time with Spike, and the more I used every means at my disposal to get it back. I am truly sorry. :Spike: You really miss spending time with me? :Rarity: Oh, of course! :Gabby: I have to say, after not hanging out with you, I understand why. You're kinda awesome! And I know what it's like to miss that now, too. :Spike: So, do you think maybe we could start hanging out again? :Gabby: Absolutely. :Spike: I don't suppose you'd like some company on your rounds right now? :Gabby: I sure would! :Rarity: Wonderful! I can't tell you how pleased I am that the two of you have— laughs ...reconciled. :clinking :Rarity: whispering I suppose Twilight is right. Friendships do change. :shattering :squeaking :Rarity: whispering Of course Spike and I will always be friends, and I can get used to sharing him. :Pinkie Pie: yelping, whispering Sorry! I just didn't want to drop another one and wake the bats. :Rarity: whispering Darling. Catching the gems is what the basket is for. :Spike: whispering Wow. You two need to be a lot quieter. :Rarity: Spike! How wonderful to see you! :Spike: Yeah. Gabby and I had a great day, but I'll always still want my Rarity time. :clinking :shattering :Pinkie Pie: Ohhhh! So that's how it works! :flapping :Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike: scream :credits